


Forever Yours

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, day 02, prompt 04, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has never felt the way she does about Clarke, so she tries to do her damnest to ask Clarke out the right way. By being overly corny and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

Lexa’s heart was hammering, but she ignored it. She ignored the way her fingers quivered so that she could confidently grip the guitar against her front. Indra was grinning at her too, which didn’t help her nerves in the least.

“Shut up,” Lexa growled at her, but she was far too nervous to be imposing.

“I didn’t say anything,” Indra shot back. Her grin had not faded. In fact, it grew after Lexa’s command. “Yet.”

“Exactly. You’re not helping.”

Indra rolled her eyes. “If not for me then you wouldn’t even be doing this.”

Lexa glanced up at the apartment building in front of her. A week ago she had snuck out of one of the flats, careful not to wake her slumbering partner. “And I hate you for this.”

Indra’s leather jacket crinkled when she folded her arms, eyebrow lifted. She leaned against her car, crossed her ankles as well, and then cleared her throat. “Are you a coward, Lexa? Last time I checked, you’re the commander.”

A blush burnt over Lexa’s face. “Don’t call me that.”

“Hey, if they like calling you that then maybe there’s some merit there.”

Lexa had to inhale deeply. She knew Indra was only trying to help. Their teasing and taunting was only that—a strange way to guide and comfort. Indra was more likely to snap at her to help, than to hug her and hold her hand. Lexa was grateful for that. She didn’t like too many people messing in her business or pretending that they knew how to help her. Only two people knew how to read her like an open book. Indra was the first, ever since she defended Lexa in their first grade. The second, Lexa was hoping to have permanently in her life.

“You think this will work?” Lexa asked. Her throat worked as she swallowed down another harsh wave of nerves.

Indra sighed. “You don’t even need all these theatrics,” Indra retorted. “Just look at your dumb gorgeous face, and your body, and that thing you do when you swallow. She would be an idiot not to accept you if you just knocked on her door and asked. So yes, I think this will work. Hell, she might even propose after this.”

Lexa’s nerves melted away with each word, until eventually she was left with a buzzing sense of adrenalin. She looked over at Indra, grinning. “Gee, that’s sweet. You sure you’re not into me?”

Indra didn’t blush. Ever. Honestly, Lexa wasn’t even sure if she physically did. What she did do, however, was lift her shoulders ever so slightly and tilt her head backwards. Indra did that immediately after Lexa’s jab, so she knew Indra had felt some sort of embarrassment. The knowledge was awesome.

“Shut up and woo your girl, Lexa. I have somewhere to be.”

Lexa chuckled, more than aware that Indra indeed didn’t. That this whole thing had been Indra’s idea because one, she claimed that Lexa’s agonizing was annoying her, and two, she was simply very invested in seeing Lexa happy.

“Okay,” Lexa started, exhaling deeply. She shook her arms out, then her legs, and pulled the guitar into its proper position. “Here goes nothing.”

Indra rolled her eyes, but there was an affectionate smile playing at her lips. And then Lexa began to strum the guitar, eyes trained upwards towards a window on the second floor. The song was soft, it was beautiful, and it immediately stole people’s attention as they glanced out of their windows.

“And it is real, like never before. Let’s open the door, and find out together what we’ve waited for. You’re all that I’ve ever wanted and more.” Lexa’s voice was low and husky, floating in perfect harmony with the sounds she produced from her guitar. She sang as skilfully as she played, and both were extremely impressive. Finally a blonde head appeared by the desired window, and blue eyes stared downward, wide with surprise. “You… set… me… free. You’re the fire I want, the piece that I need. You’re everything I’d never quite understand. You were made inside my dreams,” Lexa sang up at her, grinning as best she could. “All the words I could say, could never convey, how endless happy I aim to be forever yours.”

She continued playing, singing, pouring every bit of emotion into it that she could. When Clarke disappeared from the window, Lexa’s heart dropped a little, but she didn’t let that stop her. Instead she played harder, sang so clearly that her own ears began to ring. And then Clarke emerged on the ground floor, dressed in her pyjamas. She had narrowed eyes, but her lips were twitching with a smile. Lexa finished the song, panting, and handed the guitar over to Indra. Smartly, Indra said nothing.

“Clarke,” Lexa started. “Will you go out with me?”

Clarke paused in front of her, blinking. She sent Indra a gaze, but Indra only shrugged in response. Those blue eyes then trained on Lexa, and Clarke finally smiled. “You did all this to ask me out?”

Lexa sucked in a breath. “I did.”

“You couldn’t just knock on my door?”

Butterflies fluttered around in Lexa’s stomach, like they always did when she was in Clarke’s presence. She was glad that the guitar playing was over, because if Clarke had arrived any earlier, Lexa would have missed a chord and ruined the whole thing. She had to swallow hard to regain her cool, but that didn’t help much. It never did, when Clarke was concerned.

“The last time I knocked on your door, Clarke, I left soon after without letting you know.”

Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked a hip. “About that. I’m still mad at you.”

“Exactly!” Lexa hurried. “I’ve been thinking about how to ask you for weeks. I wasn’t sure… I mean… the dates were amazing, and after the dates was… well,” she blushed lightly, but straightened her posture and cleared her throat. “More than amazing. But I wasn’t sure what we are. So I decided to leave.”

“And not call me? I woke up and you were just gone.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But I just…” She knew others were still watching them, especially after that grand show she had given them. But there was a point to it all. The only eyes she could focus on were Clarke’s, and as much as she wanted to simply get lost in them, there was something she desperately needed to say. “I’m in love with you, Clarke. So in love that I want to rip my hair out.”

Clarke grimaced. “That doesn’t sound healthy.”

“Right?” Indra interjected. “She creeps me out sometimes.”

Clarke laughed—a happy, amused sound. “But that’s…”

“Let me finish.” Lexa inhaled, swallowed, then exhaled. “Clarke, I’ve loved you since our first date. I know it was awkward, but you made me laugh, and you understood me. You still do. No one reads me like you do. I wanted to do this. I wanted to embarrass myself in front of your whole collection of neighbours. I wanted to romance you.”

Clarke snorted. “You watch too many romance movies.”

“Be that as it may,” Lexa conceded, laughing, “I mean it. I want to date you. On a permanent basis. I want to brag to everyone that I am with you, Clarke. The most beautiful person I have ever met.” Lexa finished, and she was breathing a little harder than usual, but was mostly calm. Her heart, on the other hand, was a completely different monster. It was racing harder than Lexa had ever experienced. Clarke was giving her a very serious, very thoughtful expression. Like she actually had to think about it. But before Lexa could panic, Clarke stepped forward and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. It was filled with acceptance, love, passion and everything Lexa had ever wanted. When they pulled away, Lexa nearly fell over.

“Yes, you big mush ball. You didn’t have to do all this just for me.”

Lexa’s lips were tingling. “I’d do everything for you, Clarke.”

Behind them Indra laughed. “See? She’s obsessed with you.”

Clarke chuckled. She rubbed their noses together softly, then kissed Lexa again, very soundly.

People began to whistle and clap, but most of them had gone back to whatever they had been doing before the show. Indra went to pack the guitar away. Lexa didn’t want the kiss to stop. Clarke’s hands were in her hair, pulling her closer, and her teeth were at her bottom lip, tugging it as she pulled away. Clarke took her hand.

“Now, let’s go up to my room where people can’t whistle at us, how does that sound?”

Lexa nearly stumbled, and words failed her, so she nodded vigorously and then let Clarke lead her away. Her heart was still pounding. She glanced back to Indra, and received a grin, a thumbs-up and then a wink.

Woo Clarke by being corny, check. And it hadn’t even been that difficult.


End file.
